monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Não Pode Ser o Fim
thumb|250px Não Pode Ser o Fim é uma canção no filme, Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela é cantada por Cleo de Nile e Deuce Gorgon. Letras Versão Original Deuce: Look at you, look at me You deserve everything You're royalty I'm just an average guy oh yes it's true (True) I know just what to do and it comes down to me and you I hate to have this happen The way it has to happen What I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch And I think I owe it to you To set you free Cause you'II be better Better off without me We gotta get real And leave this alone (Alone) We don't go together we're so wrong for each other You're a royal ghoul and I'm an average joe You gotta understand that we have to break up Sorry it's over Sorry it's over Sorry it's over (Sorry it's over) You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all, and everybody knows Everybody knows That this is the end! Over time I held you back You're just to good for me, and I know that's a fact This relationship Has turned to stone I should get going now I'm better off leaving you alone Cleo: Don't back away from me This isn't like you What's gotten into you, tell me who said what to you To make you do this Think for a minute, I don't care what others have to say about us And neither should you Deuce: '''We gotta get real '''Cleo: (No) And leave this alone Cleo: (Don't leave me alone) We don't go together we're so wrong for each other Cleo: '(You don't have to do this) You're a royal ghoul And I'm an average joe '''Cleo: '(No!) You gotta understand That we have to break up Sorry it's over '''Cleo: '''This can't be over '''Deuce: '''Sorry it's over '''Cleo: '''This can't be over '''Deuce: '''You and I were so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, everybody knows That this is the end! '''Cleo: '''This hurts Inside of me Why do you think This is the way it has to be? Look at the picture We're not breaking up You're perfect for me You see? Oh-Woah-oh! You and I were meant To be as one '''Deuce: '''I'm really sorry But we're done Sorry it's over! Sorry it's over! Sorry it's over! '''Cleo: '''This can't be over! '''Deuce: '''You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all And everybody knows, everybody knows This is the end! '''Deuce e Cleo: '''This is the end! This is the end! This is the end! This is the end! Versão Brasileira '''Deuce: Olha só Você é demais Merece tudo ir e muito mais Sou um cara qual quer Ser é verdade Mas é o que fazer para que a gente se intenda Meio é que fala, a gente que não combina Poque chege é certo, nunca mais acertar Você quem viver, a sua vida Mais sua sentir melhor, sem uma briga Por fala real, e deixe pra lá Mas é que combinamos, não é nada gostamos Você é rainha, eu sou ninguém Em cada eu peço, e procura alguém Desculpa não dá, desculpa não dá Desculpa não dá, e nada mais Essa historia toda errada, fica junto é furada Esse nosso fim, esse nosso fim Agora acabou! Não vou mais de segurar Você muito incrível, pra minha namorar Minha eu e você, ficou história Você é ser mais feliz, ficou embora Cleo: '''Ficar aqui comigo, preciso de você O que aconteceu, fala que eu diga Não fala assim, eu persa comigo Se eu ligo de dizer, de nós eu ligar '''Deuce: '''Por fala real '''Cleo: (Não!) Deuce: 'E deixe pra lá '''Cleo: '(Não deixe pra lá) '''Deuce: '''Mas é que combinamos, não é nada gostamos ' '''Cleo: '(Não é nada gostamos) 'Deuce: '''Você é rainha, eu sou ninguém '''Cleo: '(Não!) 'Deuce: '''Em cada eu peço, e procura alguém Desculpa não dá '''Cleo: '''Não fala assim '''Deuce: '''Desculpa não dá '''Cleo: '(Não fala assim) 'Deuce: '''Essa historia toda errada, fica junto é furada Esse nosso fim, esse nosso fim '''Deuce e Cleo: '''Agora acabou! '''Cleo: '''Nós história, dentro de mim Eu não intendo, porque terno ser assim Não tem jeito, nós perfeito só pra mim Foi sim, oh, oh, oh! Você foi feito pra mim, amor '''Deuce: ' Amor não chore mim, quando eu foi Desculpa não dá, desculpa não dá Desculpa não dá 'Cleo: '(Amor não fala assim) '''Deuce: '''Essa historia toda errada, fica junto é furada Esse nosso fim, esse nosso fim '''Deuce e Cleo: '''Agora acabou! Agora acabou! Agora acabou! Agora acabou! Vídeos Não Pode Ser o Fim Monster High Monster high Não pode ser o fim completa Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York